


un-love

by dreamer_noranami



Series: the passing of a nobody [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Moving On, Other, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_noranami/pseuds/dreamer_noranami
Summary: it's impossible to stop loving someoneonly loving them lesser and lesser
Series: the passing of a nobody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587022





	un-love

I sit in front of the mirror

Thinking

Thinking about the past

Thinking about you

Thinking of what we had

And what we lost

What I lost

You were like the sun

And I was Icarus

Foolish and naive

I ignored all the warnings

And got too close to you

And I fell

In love

With your light

It's true I wouldn't be able to get back the love I gave you

It's also true that I wouldn't stop loving you

But I'll never only love you

Because I'm better than that

I'm capable of love

You taught me that

Remember?

It'll take time

But I'll move on

And one day

You won't be the first on my list anymore

It's a promise!

~nami out

**Author's Note:**

> does this sound familiar? hehe i was actually a wattpad author under the name of faerinami. i had an ... episode and decided that i wanted to delete my book so i'm posting my edited poems here.


End file.
